Hot Pancakes With Hot Chocolate
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Canada woke up one particular morning where Prussia is actually cooking some breakfast today. However, horror comes when Canada discovers they have run out of coffee! But with Canada making some hot chocolate, will this be the greatest breakfast for Prussia and him? Or will the cream be too sweet for their love? Rated T, PruCana, please enjoy!


**What would happen if you were looking at CanaPru one day to discover a fluffy and romantic story? Cause if you did, you came to the right section with something I made just for those little softies who just love this pairing like I do! (Though I prefer USUK, it's an OTP of mine) Anyway, this came from _Bitter Coffee & Sweet Tea_ and _I Baked An Apple Pie _which are all USUK, but I hope you like them!**

**Please enjoy this fanfic which I call...**

* * *

_Hot Pancakes With Hot Chocolate_

CANADA woke up early in the morning, around seven o'clock as the window gives out the morning's light that enters his room. Kumajirou is sleeping at the end of the bed but soon gets up and scratches his furry head.

"Good morning, Kumarainbow," Canada greeted softly to him.

Kumajirou looks up to him, bewildered of his master's face. "Who are you?"

Canada only sighs, "I'm Canada, your owner."

Canada slides off the bed and goes over to the door to get downstairs; he hopes that he has enough flour to make some pancakes for breakfast. As his bare feet make his way down the steps and goes over to the right into his kitchen, he sees a man from behind who is wearing an apron tied into a bow. The man's head turned from the side and a great, big grin is seen upon a pair of ruby red eyes and silvery hair.

"Good morning, darling," he said, flipping a pancake up in the air and successfully catches it without looking. "Sorry, I didn't know if you were going to wake up so I went up and made us some breakfast. Can you make some coffee, please?"

Canada walks over to one of the shelves, reaching up the wooden door and opens it to see a red box of Nescafe. However, when he took the box and opens its lid, the container is completely empty. Not even enough to make a single drop of excellent black coffee...

"Prussia, I'm sorry, but there isn't any coffee left.." Canada mutters so silently that no one could hear it.

Only Prussia did with a shocked face. "Really? Too bad, I guess we'll have to drink water... The awesome Prussia doesn't need to drink nasty water!" He scoffed, putting a circular pancake on a white plate, only larger.

"Hey, Prussia, how about I make some hot chocolate?" Canada asked softly with a gentle smile.

"Hot chocolate?" Prussia raised an eyebrow at this new discovery of a beverage.

Canada looked surprised, did Prussia ever try hot chocolate before? It is pretty much a common drink for children, but it is actually good to drink, even in the morning like this since it is shivering cold outside. So, Canada hoped that with this idea of having hot chocolate, he could maybe give Prussia a special treat with hot chocolate and a tad of whip cream and syrup.

XxXxXxX

Canada poured the hot water in the two coffee mugs, then adding some chocolate powder on each cup as he stirs the steaming water letting out white steam. Prussia sat on his chair, watching Canada making the hot chocolate taps on the table with his fingertip drumming...

"Is it done yet?"

"Not yet, Prussia," Canada said.

Prussia waited for a moment of silence, feeling impatient and almost sneezed before getting a tissue out of the box and putting it on his nose. Then, Canada took the two cups with floating white cream on top and some maple syrup topping to the table. Canada takes a sip of his drink, he was surprised that this tastes so good! And from Prussia's hot flushed cheeks after taking a swig, it seems that he is enjoying this drink, too.

"This is good!" Prussia said, ecstatic with joy.

And Canada smiled, he was glad that Prussia is enjoying this drink so much. The pancakes on his plate are golden brown, with a little piece of butter on top and maple syrup slithering down on the flat pancake, it looks so mouth-watering to eat. Canada took his knife and fork, cutting a piece of the pancake, dips it in some sweet syrup and takes a bite of it.

It taste so good when the food melted in his mouth! He almost squealed in delight.

"Oh, Canada," Prussia said, getting up and moves over to him. "You got some cream on your face." Canada feels his face so close over to Prussia's, then a pink tongue slithers Canada's cheek and licks off the white cream.

Canada's heart is pounding hard in his chest, the feeling of his tongue on his bare skin made him feel good yet slightly afraid. His cheek flushed red and yet it holds no cream for Prussia to lick on, yet his continues to lick his cheek like a cat.

"Pru-Prussia..."

"Don't say anything."

Canada quietly swallows hard and lets Prussia licking his whole cheek. But then, Prussia stops and looks over to the cup of hot chocolate curiously. What could he be thinking right now? He took his finger onto the cream with a little of syrup on it and suddenly smudges the cream on Canada's cheek. Canada wanted to say something, but Prussia pulled him closer and Prussia starts licking more hungrily, even taking a nib on his pale skin.

Moments later, after getting tired of his cheek, Prussia took his cup and licks the cream off and into his tongue. Prussia grabbed Canada by the chin, looking face-to face with him and with a lump of sweet cream on his tongue, his mouth enters Canada's and they kissed like never before. They kissed with the delicious cream swirling in their mouths, pressure building inside as they kissed both open and closed.

"Pru-" but Canada's mouth is pulled in close into impact and muffles are instead heard.

Then, their kissing suddenly came to a halt!

Prussia pulled the kiss away and stares at the breathless Canada whose mouth trails off a little drool from the corner of his mouth. Prussia almost looks scared at Canada, as if he thought Canada isn't enjoying any of this at all.

Canada didn't want Prussia to get the wrong idea, so intelligently, his fingertip traces a pool of syrup from the plate and he puts it on his tongue so Prussia could suck it all he wants in a sweet taste. Prussia quickly understood what Canada is trying to do and carefully yet teasingly licks his lips with the tip of his tongue, tasting the sweet syrup.

XxXxXxX

Canada is reading his book next to Prussia as he watches TV about the news, it reports that the rest of the day will be a chilly time.

"Hey Canada," Prussia said, "what made you continue to let me...kiss you like that?"

Canada face flushed pure red and he hid his face with the brown covered book. "Be-because... Because i-it was from you, and I...I love you so much..."

Prussia almost feels his cheeks heating up but kept a daring smirk. "I already knew that, that goes to show how awesome I am! I am even superior than any nation..." he scoots over to Canada's side and hugs him suddenly. "But with you, I will fall to your feet."

"That...actually sounds un-awesome..." Canada muttered silently at him, looking at him with love in his eyes.

"What?" Prussia said, almost a scream of horror. But then, Canada only laughed a little...he enjoyed today's breakfast so much and wonders what will tomorrow's breakfast will be...

_The End_

* * *

**YES, I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED AND CREATED MY FIRST PRUCANA EVER! Today is great, I finished this one-shot after many days on working from school and my Oneshots to fully give you this little yet hopefully special one to you guys!**

**Please enjoy this, and thank you all for letting me write happily everyday! **


End file.
